


Crash and burn

by Morgan_0312



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au a young Hux crash lands on a planet as he is running away from the first order. He lands on a resistance planet and who would happen to find him but resistance pilot Ben Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Sorry for mistakes. Xo

I crashed on this planet.  
My ship burnt and dead, little more than a scrap pile of metal.  
This place is meant to be uninhabited, that's not true.  
I can hear them, especially at night, stomping, crashing through the forest. They speak in many different languages many of which I do not know.  
I am hiding from them, I am injured, my leg, I can barely move it, agony when I try.  
I'm scared, they always told me not to be scared. But right now... I'm terrified.  
I ran away to escape all of that, to start a new life, away from the first order.  
They torture us and expect us to be loyal.  
They treat us as less than nothing and order us to kill those who the deem even lesser. We are like cattle to them, worthless, disposable.  
I still wear the uniform even though it pains me. Without it I would surely freeze even if it is little more than tatters of fabric. The nights here are harsh, I need whatever I can get.  
I don't know how long I have been here in the cold and the dark. Hiding under the foliage and undergrowth, hoping for a miracle. I'm slowly dying, I can feel it. It is creeping in with the chill.  
I never liked the dark, but here it always seems to be dark  
My body shakes, my lung rattle even as I try to remain silent. My teeth chatter into the night, it's eerily quite. I think they've left for the day. Unfortunately I'm not going to survive the night.  
I know this, I've accepted it. I Armitage Hux who left the first order in search of a new life, a better life, one where I would never be alone.  
I am about to die, in the cold and the dark, alone. I should've stayed, I should never have left, it may have been horrible there but... At least I would die, not like this anyway.  
Yet Supreme leader Snoke, a cruel dictator who seems to find amusement in our pain, in our sadness.  
He thrives upon it, lives off of it.  
And he revels in the unwavering loyalty given by the broken, the ones he himself broke. I will not be one of them, I refuse. It doesn't matter if I die or not at least I will not be a toy to be played with at that monsters whim. So bring it. I'm ready, I'll embrace it and be thankful. Because that is not living, that is existing which is a state, I believe, is even worse than death.  
So no I am glad. It getting closer and closer. I'm losing my grip on reality and consciousness.  
I imagine I hear a voice.  
A loud voice getting closer and closer until it seems to be screaming in my ears.  
I imagine I see a pair of dark eyes gazing down at me. Concern and panic deep within.  
Feelings I am very unused to.  
But I'm too far gone and slowly... Everything fades to black


	2. I just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...hope you like it. :)

A boy. I found a boy.  
He was only young, a teenager, fourteen?? Fifteen at most.  
His red hair brightly contrasted with the pale colourlessness of the fresh snow. That was the first thing I saw, and thankfully I did see him. He was all ready suffering from a severe case of hypothermia and I only hope I found him in time.

Yet just because he is a boy, that does it mean I can trust him. At all. I was wary as I approached, I had seen the smoke flukes from a couple of kilometres away and decided to investigate.

It was a apparent that he had crashed, his ship- if it could still be called a ship- was nearby. A pile of smoking metal. Fire had caught the bushes and lit up the surrounding area. It had allowed me to see his limp body and the pool of blood surrounding it.

He had obviously been there just a few days and had been unable to move, most likely due to the mangled state his leg was in.

His uniform, at least what was left of it, gave away his allegiance and really I should have left him where he was. To freeze to death in the snow, I should have left him. But I didn't.

I had shouted, at first, to see if he would awaken. I had looked down at his face and I saw just how young he was, I saw the fired tear track running down his face, and I saw his pain glazed eyes blink blearily at me.

This just shows just how bad these people are, allowing a child to fight for them, to be injured for them and then for them to just brush him away and leave him to die in the snow in pain and alone. A child. No child should have to live through this.

They're monsters.

This is why I fight, to help people. Even when sometimes the people don't deserve help.

And that is why now I sit on a chair overlooking the spare bed in one of the safe houses.  
I watch him breathe painfully and desperately, but it means he is alive. I've helped him to the best of my ability, I cannot take him anywhere else as although I believe I fight for the 'good' side, I know. They would not hesitate to kill this child.

The minute it was discovered what he was, they would under him in cold blood, and it would be accepted.

They have caused this, the 'first order'. I hate them. With all my heart, and usually I would happily agree to sentence him to death. But not this time. He's so young. I just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Xx really short sorry.


End file.
